


To the Stars

by UnaFearless



Series: Kylux One Shots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Caution: Fluff, Fix-It, Hux in Love, Just a little story I had to get out, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/UnaFearless
Summary: Hux survived the battle on Exegol, being rescued by Mitaka who took him to his home planet Arkanis where Hux can heal his wounds. Yet, his soul and heart are broken. He reminisces on Kylo Ren and their relationship that ended not well, as we all know.One day Mitaka comes to him with some interesting news ...- written for Kylux Positivity Week -
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567183
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	To the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I edited the text to the best of my knowledge. Please forgive mistakes should they occur, english is not my native language. :D

**To the Stars**

  
  


“How are we doing today, General?” Mitaka entered Hux's premises in a well-known and luxurious hotel on Arkanis with a big, jolly smile on his face.

“I'm no General anymore, Mitaka. Stop calling me that all the time,” Hux snapped at him. He was comfortably laying on the sofa, a blanket draped around his legs, a book in his hands and watched his former Lieutenant as he approached him. How could someone be so disgustingly happy after all that had happened? All of a sudden he felt sick, but to vomit would only increase the pain of the wound in his chest again which was inflicted by a blaster bolt, fired at him by Allegiant General Enric Pryde. The nauseous sensation suddenly was swept away by hot and consuming anger when thinking back on this incident. Well, while Mitaka had rescued him and they'd fled with a shuttle from the Steadfast, Pryde had gotten what he deserved when the dreadnought was destroyed. That ass creeping son of a marsh toad deserved the death he'd gotten.

Hux's cheeks and ears turned beet red and he gritted his teeth. “What is it Mitaka?” he growled at the brown haired man who was standing before him, smiling from one ear to the other. It was still strange to see Mitaka without his uniform, only clad in a shirt and loose pants. Hux would probably never get used to this sight.

“Cheer up,” the former Lieutenant casually answered, looking down at him holding out a bundle of dark fabric. “Our reconnaissance team was successful. They found something that might be of interest to you.”

Suspiciously Hux eyed the bundle and only hesitantly took it after putting down the book beside him on the couch. The fabric of the bundle was dusty and not very clean. Yet, a familiar scent rose from it, very faint, but Hux recognized it at once. He bit his lips and his heart skipped a beat. Unfolding the bundle on his lap he saw it was a black sweater with a hole in it. Hux closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “It's his, isn't it?” he asked with a weak and quivering voice.

Mitaka nodded. “They found it on Exegol, in the ruins of that Sith temple. No body was found, though. Whatever happened to Ren no one can say.”

“Leave me alone,” Hux whispered, his gaze fixed upon Kylo's sweater. Burning emotions flooded him like cascades of hot lava. His chest grew tight and it was hard for him to breathe. “Leave!”

“Yes, sir.” Mitaka's happy smile faltered. Quickly he turned on his heels and left the room.

Hux was alone. As alone as he felt inside—empty and burned out. Lost. Wounded on heart and soul. Everything he knew was gone, and the only person who ever meant anything to him was also gone. All that was left of him was this—a dirty and ragged black sweater.

Hux curled up on the sofa, pressing the sweater against his chest, burying his nose in the fabric and breathing in that vague fragrance still clinging to it. It still felt warm, as if Ren had just worn it a moment ago. He closed his eyes and recalled the last time they'd been together, he and Ren. Some time before Snoke got chopped to pieces and Ren declared himself Supreme Leader. That moment he would never forget. Both of them had been driven by inexplicable dark powers, big egos, and an insatiable hunger for power. They should've known better. 

This last night with Kylo Ren was the only one in his whole life when he'd felt truly happy. That single time he'd seen Ren smile, and what a beautiful smile he had. It was the moment he realized that he loved him, deeply and with all his heart. Of course, he never would've admitted it, sentimentalism wasn't his thing. But deep inside of him he felt it and Hux let it shine through in this particular night. It made Ren smile his irresistible smile as he whispered: _I've known all along, my love_.

Yet, that scavenger had spoiled it all. Since she appeared Ren had changed. Something had shifted, he was constantly under pressure, always on edge and their trysts became less and less frequent. She had driven a wedge between him and Ren and Hux was furious with Ren for allowing this to happen. That was the time when things started to go downhill and had led to this: The downfall of the First and Final Order, the destruction of everything he'd worked so hard for.

However, the galaxy celebrated her and the darned Resistance for winning the war. She was the new hero, a true Jedi, the savior of all. Rey Skywalker. Hux snorted. _Skywalker_. Hell no, she wasn't a Skywalker. She was a Palpatine. The spawn of a bloodline that had brought nothing but misery to the galaxy and especially to the Skywalkers. The galaxy would see it one day. Just let a little time pass, let the Force straighten things out, and one day the scavenger would snap. He'd read all about the Skywalkers and Sheev Palpatine in the archives of the Galactic Empire and those that were left from the New Republic. Ren had been the last true Skywalker by blood, not that scavenger from Jakku who had the audacity to take on the Skywalker name.

Taking a deep breath Hux inhaled Ren's scent again and imagined he was in his strong arms, like that one last time so long ago. And all of a sudden his eyes started watering and tears ran down his cheeks. Fuck, he wasn't supposed to cry. Hux never cried. The last time he'd shed tears was when he was still a kid. A sob escaped his throat. He missed Kylo Ren, more than anything else.

  
  


*

  
  


Fingers gently ran through his ginger hair, soft lips touched his cheek, his nose, his mouth, gently waking him up.

A low voice, warm and tender, said: “Wake up, my love. It's time to go.”

Hux opened his eyes and looked into deep brown eyes which lovingly gazed at him. “It's you,” he whispered surprised.

“That's right. You didn't think I'd leave you here all alone, did you?” And there it was, that smile that was as bright as the golden light of the twin suns of Tatooine.

Hux sat up, taking Ren's hand holding it to his chest. Frowning he studied his face. If this was a dream it was a damned real one because he recognized Kylo's face as clear as the Crystal Sea on Naboo. He raised his other hand and touched his cheek, his lips, and then he gasped. “You're really here, it's you.”

“Of course it's me.” Ren took the sweater and tossed it to the ground, pulled back the blanket that covered Hux. “C'mon, get up. We gotta go now.”

“But … where are we going?”

“Somewhere where we can be happy again. This time forever.” Kylo turned his head to the window, gazing into the night sky of Arkanis. “To the stars,” he whispered.

Hux couldn't help himself and simply pulled Ren into his arms, only fleetingly noticing the sweater he was wearing—the same sweater which Mitaka had brought him before, with the whole in it. Yet, the overwhelming joy to see Kylo Ren took his attention off such minor things. Hux clung to him, his fingers digging into the dark textile, never wanting to let him go again. “I thought you're dead, nobody knew what happened to you. But here you are, here, with me.” He buried his face in the crease of Ren's neck, feeling his warm skin and his dark locks tickling his cheek. “I thought I'd lost you forever.”

“You'll never lose me, I'll always find you, my love. Force users don't just vanish, there are ways for us to come back—especially for dark side users. Through time, through space, the Force will always guide me back to you. We share a bond, didn't you know?”

Hux shook his head, placed his hand in Ren's neck and raised his head. “All I know is that you're here now, that's all that counts.” And he kissed him like he'd kissed him always. Devoted, hungry, soulful. And Ren kissed him back the same way, until Hux was totally caught in this kiss.

  
  


*

  
  


Mitaka didn't find Hux in his rooms when he came to bring his supper. There was only the blanket on the sofa along with the bathrobe he'd worn earlier this day, belt still knotted around the waist, and the black sweater was on the floor. Mitaka frowned and started looking for Hux. Yet, everywhere he searched he came up with nothing, there wasn't any trace to be found of Armitage Hux.

Weeks went by, then months, but Mitaka's search ended in nothing. The former General of the First Order had mysteriously vanished, never to be seen again.

  
  
  


**The End**

  
  
  



End file.
